dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Celebration
Episode 1 of DBTNG, The Celebration Narrator: 5 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Trunks, Uub, Goten, Pan, Gohan, and Tien are the Z-Fighters in this time. Every year the day Omega was destroyed they throw a huge festival to honor Goku and Vegeta's long and hard fight against Omgea. All the Z-Fighters are attending. Trunks: (CHEWING AND TALKING AT THE SAME TIME) Mmm, This pizza is awesome! Pan: Trunks, that's your... um... 667th piece isn't it? Trunks:(GOING ON TO HIS 668th PIECE) Pan, Saiyans have HUGE appetites, You're only on your.. what, 92nd piece? Pan: I'm not hungry, But Uncle Goten is eating way more than you, (WALKING AWAY) 823 pieces, man.. Trunks: WHAT!?!?!?!?!! (A regular citizen is watching in awe as Goten and Trunks devour pizzas almost 1 piece every 3 seconds.) Goten: Ahh, Im full. Trunks(CHEWING) NO! I WANT SOME COMPETITION! KEEP EATING! Goten: Nahh, Im going to the Lookout. Uub wanted to see me. Trunks: Oh, whatever (THINKING) Whats with Uub training Goten, but not ME lately? Its stupid.. (Goten flys to the lookout while Trunks and Pan have a match) Trunks:Pan, cant you use a Masenko? I would think your dad would have taught you already Pan:HE DID! MASENKOOOOOOO HA! Trunks:Gah! (TURNS SSJ1) BIG TREE CANNON! (The two young warriors clash when Goten arrives at the Lookout) Goten:Hi Uub, What did you need me for? Uub:Goku contacted me. Goten:HE DID!?! WHAT DID HE SAY!? Uub:There is good news, and bad news.. Goten:Whats the good news?! Uub:You have acheived enough power to ascend to SSJ2, but you need to master it first.. Goten:Ok, i'll start training as soon as i can, but whats the bad news? Uub:Have you heard about Cell? Goten:You mean the android my big brother defeated when i was a baby? Uub:Yes. It seems he was not the real... Ultimate Android... Goten:Wait, what? Uub:The real Ultimate Android is Panthera. Goten:Who? Uub:Panthera. He has a power high above even mine. Goten:Wait... WHAT!? Your joking (Korin approaches the scene) Korin:I'm afraid it's true. However, the dragonballs are now usable. Uub:Yes, Korin, are the senzu beans ready? Korin:Oh yes, (Gives a sack full of beans too Goten) Goten:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 6 Senzu beans, That will be good for our fight with this "Ultimate Android" Uub:Goten, i must give you some extra power Goten:To combat the big android? Uub:Yes. (Uub puts his hand on Goten's and gives him immense power) Goten:WOAH!! THIS IS AWESOME!! WOOO! (Flys around acting as though Goku found a new level of super saiyan) Uub:Now, get to the party. Panthera should of already arrived by then Goten:Mmk, Thanks Korin for these beans, They will help alot. Korin: Don't mention it. Narrator:Goten now rushes to the party with his newfound power, while Trunks and Pan sense Panthera. Pan:Do you sense that Trunks? Trunks:Yeah... he is bad apparently Trunks:But Goten is flying here too with some sorta new power. (Panthera arrives on the scene but is not noticed by the citizens) Panthera:Trunks is here somewhere... mmm. Panthera:(THINKING) I should just blow all these humans up. Or i could give them a thrill... Heheheheehe. Pan:The strong guy is this way! Follow me! Panthera:Pan is heading towards me. I better do this quick. Panthera: (YELLING) LISTEN UP WEAKLINGS! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE FRESH COFEE! (The citizens look at Panthera, puzzled on how he looks) Citizen:HE LOOKS LIKE CELL! Panthera:No, you fool. I am superior to Cell. Panthera:TRI-BEAM! (Panthera's Tri-Beam kills many innocents, and those who were not killed Panthera instantly disposed of) (Pan and Trunks finally arrive) Trunks:You..... KILLED THEM ALL! Pan:Calm down.. I can beat him. HEY UGLY! Panthera:Hm? Pan:MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HA!!! (Panthera easily jumps over the Masenko. The blast then hits a building, toppling it over) Pan:Woah.. Panthera:Weak attempt. Besides, if it ended here it would not be a real fight. (Trunks turns SSJ1 and Pan powers up) Pan:If it's a fight you want, its a fight you'ill get!! Narrator:The Evil Panthera arrives, and it seems Pan and Trunks can barely fight on par with him right now. Goten races with his newfound power to help, but will even Goten be able to stop The "Ultimate Android?" Find out on the next episode of The Next Generation! Category:Fan Fiction Category:TNG